


Mutt

by yeaka



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Gavin gets a free android.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Mutt

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Detroit: Become Human or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

For once, Gavin’s actually _excited_ to go to work. He strolls into the building with an extra skip in his step and doesn’t even sneer at the plastic receptionist. He’s going to get his own plastic plaything soon. His very own _Connor_. An annoying, inhuman, bothersome sidekick that’ll make _him_ coffee instead of Anderson. Sure, it probably won’t be as cute as Connor, but Gavin was never going to admit that Connor’s cute in the first place. It should still be _some_ kind of cute, because he can’t imagine why anyone would make an _ugly_ android. And it’s going to be _his_ , so he can tell it to fuck off when it bothers him and make it take out the garbage when he doesn’t want to do it himself. Maybe he’ll even make it wrestle Connor. And then he’ll bet Anderson a bunch of money on the fight, talk up about how battle-ready his android is, except he’ll tell his android beforehand to throw the fight, and he’ll clean out Anderson’s bank account. 

There are so many possibilities. Of course he signed up the minute the department announced they were re-homing refurbished androids. Sure, Fowler explained the ones they were getting weren’t cleared for public use—the kind of creatures they’d only give to fully trained cops. All Gavin heard was _free android._ He doesn’t even like androids. But his vacuum cleaner’s broken and it’ll save him a lot of money to make an android clean up instead. He heads straight for his desk, but Fowler’s already halfway to the holding cells and spots him, waving him over. 

Gavin abruptly changes direction. He tries not to show how pleased he is when he grunts, “Is it here yet?”

“Your android?” Fowler repeats. “Yeah, just came in. CyberLife says if we want the cosmetic damages fixed, the new owner will have to pay for the new parts. But they claim it won’t kill anyone else, so there’s that.”

Gavin’s steps falter, though Fowler’s still moving, as though he doesn’t particularly care whether or not Gavin’s new android will _kill him._ Gavin didn’t realize he was getting a _murderer_. He’s also not going to pay anything for any android, but he doesn’t want a _damaged_ one.

It’s too late. Fowler stops outside the left cell and runs his hand over the panel, popping open the glass door. There’s a pale-skinned, blond-haired man sitting on the floor inside, and for that first few seconds, it looks cute enough. Gavin can deal with that. 

Then it climbs up to its feet and faces them, and Gavin realizes the entire left side of its face is burned away. It flitters hurriedly through the open doorway and hovers in front of Gavin. Fowler claps Gavin’s back and mutters, “Congratulations. Don’t let it out on the street again.” And just like that, Fowler’s wandering off, leaving Gavin frozen to the spot. 

His new android twitches in front of him like a rabid raccoon. “This is Ralph’s new owner, yes?” the android asks, which just makes Gavin wonder who the fuck Ralph is. “Ralph is excited to meet him! Ralph will be a good android this time, he will—he won’t kill any humans no matter how _angry_ he gets.” The word comes out almost demonic. All Gavin can think is _what the fuck._ The android takes a step closer, so close that Gavin has to physically reel back, but the android marches into him again, flattening up against his chest, and asks just millimeters away from him, “He’ll be good to Ralph, yes? Because if he’s not...” The android doesn’t finish its sentence, but it does smile. 

Gavin thought he would get to name it. He gathers its name is already Ralph. And it’s _insane_. And he gathers he’ll have to actually _be good to it_ , because Ralph looks ready to skin him alive. Numb with shock and what-the-fuckery, Gavin mutters, “Uh... sure.”

“You will be good to Ralph?” the android interprets. “Great!” Its arms toss open, and then it’s _hugging_ Gavin, squeezing just that _little_ bit too tight, so it feels like Gavin’s internal organs might pop out through his mouth. 

When the android finally pulls back, Gavin’s left gasping. It doesn’t seem to notice. It avidly asks, “What should Ralph do first?”

Gavin splutters the first thing that comes to mind, just trying to get the android the fuck away from him. “Coffee!”

“Yes, Sir!” the android chirps, and then it takes off like a bat out of hell. Maybe it is from hell. Maybe karma’s coming down on him for punching Connor in the gut that one time. 

Gavin limps back to his desk, hoping Connor won’t be laughing this time.


End file.
